Nightly
by PiecesOfEight
Summary: Jack comes to find Will in the dead of night, verging on drunk.  Jackwill Willjack Oneshot.  Rough and tumble yaoi slash


Will looked up at the sound of a slamming door. Jack was acing the door, leaning into it. Will's first impression was that the pirate was crying – until he heard the click of the lock and the pirate's low chuckle. He turned around with a flourish of his hand. "Ah, William Turner. The whelp whom has caused me nothing but trouble from day one. Now, I'll admit I couldn't have handled them beasties all by me onesy, however," He narrowed his eyes, "If you've come for me to save your bonnie lass again, I may just have to throw you overboard, savvy?"

Jack said all this very fast, and Will just stared, bewildered, up at him. "Jack, what are you talking about?"

The pirate broke into a wide grin, laughing. "I'm only joking, mate!" He walked across the room and sat on the chair, sipping his bottle of rum slowly and deliberately, as if he couldn't see it straight – which he probably couldn't. Jack lowered his voice to a whisper. "You know why I'm here, eh, whelp?"

Jack walked over to where Will lay on the bed, bringing the bottle of rum with him. He was undoubtedly approaching drunk, no small feat for the Captain, who's unceasing ingestion of rum had caused him to get drunk less easily. The Captain veered sharply to his left, swerving as he strutted over to the blacksmith. The bottle of rum was slipping out o his grasp, and before he knew it he was on his knees, licking up the alcohol from the floor. Will had let out a stifled cry of shock as the cold liquid splashed onto his clavicle.

Jack's hot tongue soon moved up the bedpost and began licking at the rum on William's neck, sucking at the skin. Will maneuvered his lips to meet Jack's when they prepared for their next attack. Jack's salty taste clashed horribly with the tang of the rum, but the two tastes eventually melded into a sweet, spicy cinnamon that tickled the tongue and tempted the senses. Their tongues meshed, caught in the everlasting battle as they each applied pressure in turns. Jack was biting and pulling, and Will bit back just as ferociously. Jack's hands found Will's wrists and pushed them down on the firm mattress. Will did not protest, and Jack was able to hold both wrists above Will's head with one hand, leaving the other one free to explore.

Jack's hand found the bottom of Will's shirt and began to tug it upwards, their mouths still glued together. Will started to struggle, but Jack had made his way onto the bed and his legs were preventing further movement as he straddled the smith. He pushed his nails into Will's wrists and he immediately stopped stuggling. Jack broke the kiss, letting both of them breathe as he slid Will's shirt off. He hungrily began to kiss every part of the man he could reach, moving down his body, sucking up any missed drops of rum as he went. He released Will's wrists and he eagerly pulled Jack's shirt over his head. The pirate's long dreadlocks tickled him stomach as the pirate moved forever downwards, then began to creep upwards while working on removing the smith's breeches.

Will grabbed Jack's shoulder unexpectedly and flipped over swiftly, so Jack's back was to the mattress. His rough, calloused hands stroked the pirate's bare chest briefly before removing his own breeches. Together they pulled off the last of both of their clothing and were once again trapped in a battle of tongues.

Jack was on top again, and he briefly got up of the bed to go look for something. Will, feeling the immediate lack of pressure, looked up. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Time to have a little fun." Jack returned moments later with a half-drunk bottle of rum. He took a hearty swig and promptly poured some of the cool liquid onto the smith. Will almost shouted with surprise, but next moment was occupied by heightening amounts of pleasure as the pirate sucked all the rum off his body, licking everywhere. He started, once again, eagerly licking and biting Will's neck, then moved, slowly and teasingly, down Will's torso, up and down his chest a few times. Will lay in rapture, preventing himself from arching his back.

Jack used his hands to tighten the skin on which the rum lay, applying pressure everywhere. He gave a playful smile and applied pressure to the base of Will's arousal. Jack had to hand it to him, he was (no matter how much Jack teased him for it) no eunuch. He stroked Will's penis from base to tip and back down with one finger, smirking at the shudder of pleasure that ran up the man's spine. He teased the man a little longer, licking the length of it and temptingly nibbling the tip, but never took it full in his mouth. He began to move back up the man's body until their mouths met once again, ignoring the occasional moan of longing. Will flipped them once again.

Will lowered himself onto Jack's body, grinding up and down, then pulled away. Jack ran his fingers through Will's hair, tousling it wildly. Will propped himself up, placing his elbows and hands on the mattress, while he continued to tease the pirate before descending and grinding for a few moments. Jack's hands were moving down Will's sides, one wrapping around his waist to pull him closer, the other cupping a strong buttock and squeezing. Both men climaxed and released, and Will was so blinded with pleasure he could no longer support himself. He collapsed sideways, laying next to Jack.

The men lay, panting and sweaty, on the bed for quite a while. Eventually, Will made it to his feet and redressed. Jack soon followed suit, moving back over to the other side of the room, after a deep parting kiss, and unlocking the door. "Same time tomorrow, eunuch?" Jack cocked an eyebrow and winked.

Will scowled. He waved at the pirate with a waggle of his fingers. "If we must, Jack." Will lay back on the bed, aching. Those bites really hurt.

Jack was a rough human being. He couldn't help it, though he tried not to seem so beneath his quick quips and wittiness. Will thought about it for a while. Oh yes, Jack was indeed rough, Will could tell you better than anyone. But sometimes rough worked to his advantage.


End file.
